


Frosted Flowers in Bloom: Epilogue

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Kiss with a Fist [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light BDSM, Lots of stupid lame smut, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tagging both pairings since ahahahha we all know which one is tracked, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Nudity. Loving, caressing touches, and some actual conversation between it all. Marluxia and Even have gotten married, and everyone knows what follows a wedding... Set after the marriage thread Blue and I did on tumblr. Little to no plot, just lots of shippy trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Flowers in Bloom: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is specific to Blue's headcanon and my own, regarding our MarVex stuff on tumblr. I don't even know if I like how this turned out, but oh well.

(( [For anyone wondering, this is the honeymoon house.](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/183803228515659705/) [This is the upstairs bedroom.](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/487585097132198739/)))

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do you, Even Sinclair, take Lauriam Cendre _Beauchêne_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Lauriam Cendre _Beauchêne_ , take Even Sinclair to be your lawfully wedded husband, 'til death do you part?"_

_"J e fais. I do."_

\--------

It was, quite clearly, the first time Marluxia had ever been drunk.

Even had been watching throughout the reception, between avoiding bear hugs from a steadily-intoxicated Dilan, quiet conversation with Aeleus and snark from Ienzo. Marluxia's young friend had been incredibly shy but since he wasn't making a nuisance of himself, all was well. All had expressed their well-wishes in their own... _unique_... ways, so Even had no reason to complain.

What had surprised him was Marluxia requesting the use of his original name in the vows. It hadn't been discussed and Even had been visibly shocked, but pleasantly so. How long had he been trying to ease into that conversation, with no success?

After the ceremony, the six of them had relocated to one of the rooms rented to the public for various functions. Tonight, it housed their reception, small as it was. There were no plans made for anything grand, but since Even had been raised with traditionalist views courtesy of his mother, he felt it necessary to at least follow the usual method of a wedding, even if he wasn't marrying a woman, in the end.

The time came for the first dance and, luckily, Marluxia wasn't _too_ drunk to skip that. Even was thankful for those dance lessons he had managed to sneak into his free time. Marluxia was much more graceful than him, there was no question of that, but hopefully Even could keep up enough not to trip over his own feet.

"I hadn't expected you to use your own name," he said as they took their positions.

"I wasn't sure how to ask you about it," Marluxia replied, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I didn't. I don't." He hadn't fallen yet, thank hearts. "I love you."

" _Et Je te aime_."

Even ignored the wolf-whistle - most likely from Dilan - as he kissed Marluxia again, never once missing a step. He did, however, grow a small patch of ice in the Lancer's shirt, right between the shoulders. Served him right for being a crass individual. He smirked at the surprised curse that followed.

"I didn't know you could dance," Marluxia said as he spun them.

"I couldn't. Now I can."

"You took lessons, didn't you. You didn't have to do that."

"Hush. I wanted to."

Was a waltz supposed to be so talkative? Neither of them knew, and neither of them cared.

\----

Even had drawn the no-more-alcohol line when Marluxia had started giggling and tossing petals around. How much of a lightweight was he...? He knew Marluxia didn't drink for personal reasons, but for some other reason had chosen to do so tonight. If he had one more glass, he would have been unconscious and that wouldn't do. Not on their wedding night. Even made him drink a full glass of water, then made sure he slowly drank another. Small bites of food were also forced into him, between kisses and whispered promises along the lines of 'one bite now equals one later'.

Ritsuka had gone home earlier in the afternoon, Ienzo next. After seeing how Marluxia was draping himself on Even and trying to steal kisses, Aeleus had wrangled Dilan from the corner and half-carried him home after wishing the married couple a pleasant honeymoon. Polite, to the end, even if it made Even clear his throat and blush furiosuly.

Everyone knew what happened on the honeymoon. Especially with Marluxia involved.

\--------

They had returned to the castle to ensure they had everything packed, and Even had done a quick check of the machine in the lab. He had shown Marluxia and tried to explain all of it but with the technology gap between their two worlds, they had settled on calling it the incubation machine. A few modifications had been made and as needed, the necessary vitamins and chemicals would be pumped into the growing fetus and temperatures would adjust accordingly. The timer was set for one week - he and Marluxia only intended to be away for three days but he was still too set in making preparations for all possibilities.

Instructions had been left for the others should the alarm go off, set for an emergency. His own number and Marluxia's were written at the bottom of the paper, as well as the code for the stasis setting should it be needed.

Even then shadowed back to their room to find Marluxia looking curiously down at his hands, and sighed. Was there going to be any 'first night of marriage' sex at this rate? If Marluxia passed out, he wouldn't be too surprised. Disappointed maybe, but no, not surprised.

Everything appeared to be packed, so he wrapped an arm around Marluxia, connected their bags to his hand with a stream of ice, then shadowed them and their belongings.

 

* * *

 

 

The world had been discovered quite by accident. A tropical one, Even had found a suitable area among the trees, right by the beach.

After some searching around for competent people and negotiating of prices, the plans for the house had been drawn up and construction begun.

The house had originally been intended as a small getaway, but after the proposal, had been expanded and altered to include both his own and Marluxia's tastes. A larger bedroom had been built, a larger bathtub added to the bathroom, a deck overlooking the ocean, and more open space throughout the house to allow the natural lighting in.

On last thought, a second bedroom/living area had been added on the ground 'deck', and a hot-tub added on the ocean side.

Even had taken care of furnishings himself, and he simply left their bags in the downstairs bedroom area. He removed his jacket and folded it over a high-backed chair, draping his scarf over the top of it, shoes kicked off and nudged under the chair.

A glance over the shoulder confirmed that Marluxia had flopped face-first onto the bed, but he rolled over onto his back and tossed a handful of petals around himself.

Even stifled a frustrated sigh. The one night he would have been more than willing to accommodate Marluxia's sexual appetites, and the man was too tipsy to take advantage. His thumb tugged at the ring, spinning it on his finger. Perhaps sleep was the best thing, if Marluxia was that drunk...

Or so Even assumed, until he turned and found himself shoved up against the nearest wall.

Suddenly Marluxia seemed quite, _quite_ sober.

"Isn't it a husband's privilege to undress his wife on their wedding night?" the Assassin murmured, smiling.

"Too bad there's no wife for you to undress." Even reached for Marluxia's hips, pulling them against his own and smothering a sound of need. Those few glasses of wine he had indulged in had been just enough to loosen him up, add the slightest lack of good judgement.

"Mm. I suppose I'll have to settle for you." Marluxia's smile was still in place, but was rapidly melting into a more wicked expression. Little wonder, when he wrapped his arms around Even's neck and dragged him down to whisper " _Lapin_ " in his ear, followed by a gentle bite to the earlobe and a soft laugh at the shiver it caused. "Mm, _ma belle lapin_."

"I'm not your 'pretty bunny'." It was more a reflex protest, since Even was working on undressing Marluxia even as he spoke.

The jacket came off easily, as did the shirt, then Even dipped down to kiss Marluxia's neck, smiling as it caused his husband to pull encouragingly on his hair. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Enough." Marluxia pulled Even away from his neck, but only to kiss him properly, shoving his tongue into his mouth within the first breaths. "Why, are you complaining?"

"No. I was -- curious --" Even broke off with a hitched, shaky sound as Marluxia's hands found their way into his pants, thumbs rubbing directly into his hipbones. He was already panting and the kiss should have been broken so they could breathe, but neither of them stopped.

Whatever doubts Even might have had, they were gone now.

"Wait, I... nnhg... You're doing it wrong."

"I don't think you've ever said that." Marluxia stopped now though, the rubs to hips changing to a more soothing touch. "What is it?"

"Shirt first, then pants. I don't want any of these clothes ruined."

"Ah." Marluxia chuckled. He did slow down though, deliberately unfastening the shirt button by button, pushing it from Even's shoulders and pressing a kiss to each collarbone. "You've put on weight."

"Mh. High-carb diet and regular exercise." Most of that being sex, but neither of them needed to mention that. "How can you tell though?"

"Your collarbones aren't as prominent." Marluxia smirked, nipping the hollow of Even's throat, laughing softly at the surprised squeak that escaped his husband when he reached around to squeeze his ass. "And you have a bit of flesh now."

"I feel like I should be insulted." Even nuzzled the top of the other's hair, breathing in the musky scent. "Hurry up. I'm getting impatient, and you complained the last time that happened."

"Icy claws to the back are not entirely pleasant."

Even's only response was to scratch his nails down Marluxia's spine. If a little aggression was required, so be it.

It seemed to have the desired effect, Marluxia growling and tugging the shirt the rest of the way off, unfastening Even's pants, pausing for only a moment when he didn't encounter the usual extra layer of underwear. "Finally, you see sense."

"No, I see logic. You would have only ripped them off anyway."

"Sense, logic, I don't care." Marluxia pressed himself up against Even and kissed him again, effectively stopping any possible reply.

Neither of them cared enough about the conversation to stop kissing. Even's hands had remained on Marluxia's back, fingers dragging over his shoulderblades in an effort to get a proper grip on the slick skin, Marluxia's hands on his hips to keep them exactly where he wanted them. When Marluxia grabbed hold of his cock, Even realised they weren't going to make it to the bed.

Hell, they weren't going to make it to proper sex.

"Marluxia --"

"Shh. We'll get to it."

"No, it --" Even bit back a moan. Why wasn't Marluxia stopping? "The lube, it's -- over in the bag."

"I know. I packed extra bottles." Marluxia paused in the strokes, glancing up at Even through his hair. "I thought we could do something different. We don't do this often. You don't mind, do you?" He adjusted his grip to stroke their erections together.

Then, Even knew. "You have a headache."

"I might." Marluxia stroked faster, burying his face in Even's neck. "I'll be fine. A orgasm and at least eight hours of sleep is all I need. Head back."

"What?"

"Head _back_." Marluxia gripped the ends of Even's hair and tugged, forcing the scientist's head back, kissing and sucking at his throat. "You should keep your hair this length."

"It's too l-long - oh god --" The grip had shifted slightly and Even moaned, eyes closing. Marluxia had stopped stroking but the way he was rubbing his thumb around the glans, over and over... Even was shuddering, biting harder at his lip, digging his nails into Marluxia's back. His natural instinct was to cover his mouth but they were the only ones here. The others weren't around to eavesdrop and there were no others for miles. Even had made sure of that.

So when Marluxia continued stroking and Even moaned again, he only blushed a little. That reaction would, unfortunately, never go away.

"Harder. Dig your nails in harder, Even."

"Oh, so _now_ \-- you l-like it..." Even didn't deny him, adding a coating of ice to his nails. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but he knew it was hard enough for Marluxia before he stroked faster, grip tightening. Even's back arched and he scrambled for the nearest thing to grip - Marluxia's lower back, as it turned out, and he knew there would be no complaints about that. "Yes, there, _there_...!"

A few more strokes and he came with a short, sharp sound, releasing a shaky breath and settling into panting. He could only assume Marluxia had reached his peak too, when the stroking stopped and Marluxia rested his forehead on the other's chest.

Even relaxed his fingers and stroked them through Marluxia's hair, neatening the messy strands, brushing fingertips over the raised lines his nails had left. "You should sleep. It's the best cure for a hangover, take it from a former drunkard."

Marluxia laughed quietly. "You weren't a drunkard. I've seen the tapes. You just... enjoyed your alcohol. A lot."

Even chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep, Marluxia. I'll unpack our bags and join you."

Marluxia kissed him again, gentler this time, then moved over to the bed. "Don't be too long."

\--------

When Even woke the next morning, Marluxia was already sitting up and groaning, head held gingerly in his hands.

Knowing not to speak, he instead sat up and leaned over to kiss Marluxia's shoulder.

"Ugh. Morning, love."

"Morning." Another kiss. "You should have a shower. It won't do much, but being clean always helped me."

"Mh. Come with me?"

Even nodded and left the bed, offering a hand. He had to wrap an arm around Marluxia's waist and walk him to the shower, but once the water was running, he let him sit on the raised bench. Marluxia kept his head tipped forward, letting the water run over his body while Even washed himself. Once he was feeling steadier, Marluxia stood and draped his arms around Even's neck, looking up at him with sleepy, adoring eyes. "We're married."

"Or it was a particularly vivid joint hallucination."

"Brat."

"Your brat." Even rested their foreheads together. He might have kissed Marluxia, but he could tell the other still had that headache. "I can't imagine you being hungry, but what about something to drink?"

"Do we have any juice?"

"I'm not sure. Dry off and we can go have a look."

\----

Alone as they were, they hadn't bothered with clothes. The kitchen was well-stocked, and Marluxia received his glass of juice happily. Not hungry yet, Even contented himself with a small cup of tea, both of them sitting out on the deck and watching the ocean.

Marluxia finished his drink and set the cup down, shifting over to lean on Even, head on his shoulder as he hummed. "I like it here. All of the plants... Is this how you feel in the snowy worlds?"

"That depends." Even set his cup aside so he could wrap an arm around Marluxia's waist, settling into the pillows on the large chair. "What does it feel like for you?"

"It's warm." Marluxia breathed in and exhaled deeply. "And... fresh. The way it feels after rain. The climate here is perfect for the trees."

Even hummed. "It is... different, for me. I was born with my powers. While I don't mind the warmth, the cold is better for me, and much more comfortable." He shifted when Marluxia slid down, resting his head on Even's thigh. "When I was a Nobody, it always felt like a... core, of sorts. A solid core of ice where my heart had been, and it was always stronger the colder the temperature was.

"I don't know what the lowest temperature that I can handle is. I never thought to run tests. I can create blizzards and stand in the very center of them, and be none the worse for it. It's a strange sensation, knowing you should be dying of hypothermia, and instead feeling energised."

"That's what it's like." Marluxia nuzzled the thigh a little. "Like a constant source of energy. My powers didn't manifest until I became a Nobody." He rolled onto his back, looking up at Even, playing with some of his hair. "My powers, will they... Are they going to fade now that I have my heart back?"

Even frowned down at him. "No. Why would they? Your powers aren't tied to a heart or lack thereof." He reached down to brush some of Marluxia's hair from his face. "The others were the same, or at least some of them. Not all of use were born with our powers, though the potential was always there for those that weren't. We did a small study on naturally-occurring magical abilities, back before the original six of us lost our hearts. Luxord's Somebody was a particular oddity. He had no powers as such, but he still had a... knack, I suppose it could be called. A knack for personal good luck. And Isa and Lea, they had no powers but they did show elemental affinities."

Marluxia thought it over. "So... I won't lose my powers?"

"You won't lose them, no. They might weaken, but they will never fully disappear. They are a part of you now. We never found the origin of such powers, but they aren't only tied to the heart. They're tied to the Heart as well, the soul force."

"Mmh. ... That is... good to know. I had worried I would lose them."

\----

The rest of the day passed at an easy, relaxed pace. Even showed Marluxia the rest of the house, and they enjoyed a celebratory glass of wine on the deck. A small burst of rain drove them inside and once there, they stayed and simply cuddled on the couch.

A second shower was had in the evening, kisses exchanged and a simple dinner of stir-fry enjoyed. They had then made their way to the deck upstairs. Marluxia was still out there but Even had returned to the bedroom, searching his bag. Where.... Ah, there they were. "Don't come inside for a while," he called. He waited until Marluxia waved his acknowledgement before taking the items from his bag.

The discussion they had had regarding Even's sexuality and certain gender choices hadn't been far from his mind and while Marluxia hadn't mentioned it since, Even knew for a fact that the shimmery thigh-highs he was putting on were going to catch Marluxia's attention. The high heels would keep it, luck permitting Even didn't break an ankle in them. There were other things in the bag but those could wait. Most of them would likely never be used unless alone. He wasn't daring enough to look at himself in the mirror, instead walked back out to Marluxia and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

Marluxia tipped his head back, blinking. "You're wearing heels."

"Yes."

Marluxia turned, glancing down at them. "Why? You're already tall enough."

"Isn't that part of 'the look', the heels and stockings... thing?"

"I don't know. Is it?" Now he looked amused. "Take the shoes off."

"Why?"

"You're too tall."

Even rolled his eyes and sat, taking the shoes off and dangling them by the straps. "Here. Now what?"

Marluxia sat beside him and took the heels, tossing them aside and standing. "Stand up. And step back a bit."

Even did as asked, frowning. What was Marluxia doing? Why did he look so... _blank?_ It didn't make any sense.

Neither did the vine suddenly wrapping around his throat and tightening until he couldn't breathe.

"You're still a fool." Marluxia shook his head. "A sad, old fool. Why would I marry you? Why would I risk my powers for _you_ , Even? You aren't that special." He clenched his fist and the vine tightened further. "You never were." He tugged Even down by the vine, biting at his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Nobody around for miles. Good. They won't find you for a while, not that anyone would co--"

_"-ven? Even!"_

\----

Even sat up with a jolt, flinching when Marluxia caught his wrists. Sweating. He was sweating. "Let go of me."

"What?"

" _LET GO OF ME!"_

Marluxia let go quickly, sitting back, watching him with worried eyes. "Even? Even, what is it?"

Even shook his head, pressing his fingertips to his temples, willing the dream away. A dream. It had only been a dream. "Nothing." He sighed, leaving the chair and walking to the railing, raking his hands back, ignoring the trembles. Wasn't a honeymoon supposed to be relaxing? So far, it had been anything but.

"Even." Marluxia was behind him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist, cheek pressed to his shoulder. "I'm here. I will always be here."

"Until you aren't."

They had avoided any discussion of their age. With their hearts, they would once again age and with such a significant gap between them, Even knew he was going to die first. But before that, he would get _old_ , and even more unattractive than he already was. Where would Marluxia be then? Even knew he wasn't attractive now, but it would only get worse as he got older. Marluxia would leave then.

"What do you mean, 'until I'm not'? How many times have I told you that I'm not going anywhere?"

Even pulled away. "I need to be alone." He shadowed inside and dressed before he could change his mind. Marluxia looked too vulnerable. "I just... I can't right now, Marluxia. I need to calm down."

Marluxia was ready to protest until he saw the ice forming around his husband's hands, then he drew in a breath and nodded. "I'll be here," was all he said.

 

* * *

 

 

Even didn't return until late that evening, and the first thing he did was shower and change into his sleep pants and a long robe. He wasn't sure where Marluxia was, so he headed to the upstairs deck, settling into his chair with a soft sigh. It wasn't cold but there was enough of a breeze to keep the temperature pleasant. If it was the same tomorrow night, maybe a swim was in order.

He closed his eyes and lay down, tucking a pillow under his head. Marluxia had probably gone to bed hours ago rather than wait up. Even's thumb rubbed against the side of the ring, tracing along the curved edge of one of the leaves. A leafy, plant-inspired ring for himself, and an ice one for Marluxia. So they always had a piece of one another, no matter how far apart they were.

He had to make amends.

With another sigh, Even pushed himself up and focused his magic. A small trace-spell on the ring took seconds and, sure enough, Marluxia was in the bedroom. Even walked through, pausing in the doorway. "Marluxia? Are you awake?"

"I haven't gotten to sleep yet," came the mumbled reply. "... come to bed."

Even nodded and removed the robe, shadowing to the bed and crawling under the blankets, lying on his side. Instantly, Marluxia was at his back, tucking their bodies together and draping an arm securely over Even's waist to keep him close. "I'm sorry. I --"

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to explain." Marluxia kissed the back of his head. "... After I had time to think about it, I wasn't upset. I wish you had stayed, but... you were right. Distance was best. I'm sorry I tried to force it earlier."

"I'm sorry for needing to run away." Even closed his eyes, shifting to stay comfortable. The familiar warmth was relaxing him, easing the tension from his body. "I know you won't leave me. I know that." The old insecurities still hadn't gone away, had barely eased at all despite Marluxia's insistence and constant proof. "Why are you kissing my shoulder."

"I missed you." Marluxia nuzzled his neck. "Is that so bad?"

"It is when you're grinding your hips against my ass. There are vibrators in the bag, Marluxia. I'm not in the mood."

"It is our honeymoon, _dear_. You should be 'in the mood' the entire time we're here."

Even made a frustrated sound and rolled to face Marluxia, tucking an arm under his head. "I should be, but I'm not. You know that, and you know that I can't just force myself to be magically horny for a minimum of seventy-two hours, and definitely not for a maximum of a hundred and sixty-eight."

"What about... however long we have left of tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

Marluxia smirked slyly. "Haven't you ever wondered how many orgasms you could have in one night before you passed out?"

"No. I can honestly say that I have never wondered that."

"So why not investigate it?... for science, of course."

"You are an _ass_." Even kicked him in the calf. "The average human male can have between four and seven, and the average higher Nobody can have between six and ten."

"... how do you know that second part?"

Even shrugged. "Science. Xemnas was bored, so he wandered down to the lab and we hooked him up to a machine to measure pulse rates and brainwaves, then he drank one of those aphrodesia potions. He _did_ make it to eleven, but he passed out by that and ended up bedridden for the next day and grouching."

Marluxia was silent, then, "Xemnas. _Xemnas_ volunteered himself for orgasm study."

"Yes. And the next day, he nearly called a vacation, until he thought to use a clone to stand in for him." Even shrugged a shoulder. "What? It wasn't as if it was anything actually sexual. It was more a matter of testing the limits of endurance of a Nobody's physical for --  You're giving me that look again."

"Did he use his hand?"

" _What?"_

Marluxia shrugged. "What? How can I not be curious? Xemnas was as emotionally expressive as a rock, then you tell me he got himself off all night for _scientific curiosity_ and you expect me to just let it go? So did he use his hand or what?"

Even sighed. "I wasn't paying much attention."

"You have a photographic memory."

"... _fine_. Yes, he used his hand twice, both hands once --"

"Both? How - oh. Right. Insertion."

"-- and there was a ring involved twice. And no, it was testicular stimulation. A vibrator once, a vibrating ring once, his hand and a vibrator twice, a blowjob once and --"

"... You _didn't_."

"-- then a -..." Even's eyes widened. "No. _No_ , that is disgusting! He gave it to himself. Why would you assume I would put my mouth anywhere _near_ \--"

"... sorry. So what was the last time? You said he passed out after that one."

"Yes, I did say that, and it was the combination of a ring with an attached vibrator and both hands. I had to drag him over to the futon."

Marluxia blinked. "You carried Xemnas? Wasn't he nearly two hundred pounds?"

Even shrugged again. "Around one-ninety, and I was only dragging him across the floor." That he had covered said floor in ice to make the dragging easier didn't need mentioning. That he had managed it at all had always surprised him, but it was everyone else's error when they assumed him physically weak. "And I was taller than him, so I had a small amount of leverage. I think he was more surprised that I hadn't been embarrassed. I kindly reminded him that such an emotion was impossible, given the lack of heart."

Marluxia hummed in thought, idly brushing a thumb across Even's lower back. "Is there anything you won't do 'for science'?"

"If there is, I haven't discovered it yet. How are you still hard after hearing that?"

"You had Xemnas, Superior of the entire Organization, at your mercy for an entire night. How is that not arousing, _lapin_ _?"_

"Your domination kink is showing, pet."

"So is yours." Marluxia grinned and pressed close, making sure to tangle their legs together. "So, are you still against sex tonight?"

Even could have said no. He had done it so many times before, and there was never any animosity about it. Marluxia knew when to stop pushing and demanding. But... the Assassin was right. Even was curious now, and there was a perfectly willing test subject in easy reach. "No. But only on one condition. We don't talk about Xemnas anymore tonight."

"Agreed."

 

* * *

 

 

By the time morning arrived, Even was exhausted. Barely awake and sore in more places than he cared to admit, Marluxia had gotten his wish. Seven orgasms later (with breaks in between, much to Marluxia's frustration but they were necessary every time, Even being too sensitive to continue immediately), then Marluxia had pushed for an eighth with a third blowjob that night.

Marluxia hadn't moved yet either, cheek resting on Even's stomach, pressing light kisses to the sweat-slick skin.

"Are you... happy now...?" Even panted, raking his hair away from his face. Shower, or sleep? He didn't know which he wanted more. Maybe a bath, and Marluxia could carry him back to bed.

"You called me Lauriam."

"Huh?"

Marluxia shifted and drew back, stretching and moving to lie on his side, reaching out to brush more of Even's hair aside. "When you had your legs around me and you were demanding that I hold your hips tighter, you said 'Lauriam', not 'Marluxia'."

"...oh." He hadn't even realised. Even cleared his throat. He might have sat up, had his whole body felt jelly. "I... I'm sorry? I didn't mean... to do that."

Marluxia smiled a little. "I didn't mind. I kind of... liked it." He leaned in to kiss Even's cheek. "Rest, _amour_. You need it."

"Mh. Rest." Yes, sleep now, and he could have that bath later. Later...

\--------

Even ended up sleeping through the day, and well into the afternoon. When he woke, he still felt sore but nowhere near as bad as it had been earlier. His stomach growled and he grimaced. Food. After a bath, he needed food. "Marluxia?" He sat up, looking around. The husband was nowhere to be found, but Even wasn't worried. Marluxia wouldn't be far.

Sure enough, he came up the stairs with a tray in hand, smiling when he saw that Even was awake and at least semi-functioning. "I didn't think you would be awake. I made some breakfast. I know you hate showering on an empty stomach."

"You are amazing." Even sat up properly and shoved a pillow behind his back, taking the opportunity to stretch. There, that felt much better, once his spine was realigned. "Is that the mint tea?"

"Of course." Marluxia settled in beside him. "Eat up, then you can shower, _then_ you can give me a tour of the beach. I didn't slave away making scrambled eggs for them to go to waste."

 

* * *

 

 

The beach tour took nearly two days all up, and they stayed out of the jungle area - Even didn't want to risk bug bites, and Marluxa was content to stay on the beach side of the island. The days were filled with exploration, the nights conversation and sex until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The night before they were due to leave, Even had convinced Marluxia to put on the blindfold and lie back. It was an excercise of trust as much as foreplay. The night before, they had gone for a swim and tentatively discussed their roles in the bedroom. Even knew Marluxia had the domination kink, be it for himself or for Even, but they had never at down and properly discussed everything. It was both embarrassing and amusing, continuing even when they returned to the house to laze about on the deck.

So tonight, plans had been made to change things up, hence the blindfold and Marluxia's wrists being bound to the headboard.

While Marluxia was unable to see, Even had undressed and searched through his bag again. The stockings were rolled on and the lace settled comfortably at mid-thigh, and he spared a few minutes to brush his hair. Marluxia, the bastard, had mussed it while carrying him up the stairs. And in a skirt, though that had been Marluxia's idea as much as Even's. And Marluxia had enjoyed it far too much, lifting Even onto his hips and not needing to battle with pants before a good, thorough fuck against the wall.

Even allowed himself a few moments to shamelessly look at Marluxia. He already knew his face, so he instead focused on the rest. Lean, well-defined muscles, creamy skin not too much darker than his own. He leaned on the bed and let himself fall forward, hands braced on Marluxia's chest as he settled between his legs. "I think I like you from this angle."

"I wouldn't know. I can't see a thing, but you breathe loudly when you're aroused."

"So does everyone." Even moved down, trailing kisses over Marluxia's chest and stomach, settling between spread legs and kissing his inner thigh. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not swallowing this time." He didn't wait for an answer, lowering his head to take Marluxia's cock into his mouth. It didn't take much to get him hard anymore, not after Even had made a point of becoming much better at oral sex. Marluxia had definitely appreciated the efforts, and could be squirming within minutes now. It was petty, but Even still felt a small flare of pride at it.

True to his word, he didn't let Marluxia reach orgasm. Even pulled away and wiped his mouth, reaching for the ring and warming it between his hands before slipping it onto Marluxia, sliding it down to the base of the erection. While he was going to be on top, he was going to make Marluxia work for pleasure. "Even --"

"Sh. It's the same one we use every time. I'm not using anything new."

"No, I..." Marluxia shifted. "I want the blindfold off."

"Do you." Even leaned down and nudged the edge of it up with a finger, meeting Marluxia's eyes as he rolled his hips, smirking as the other's breath hitched with the friction. "Too bad." The material was lowered once more and Even reached for one of the bottles of lube. Still a little tender from earlier, he didn't need full preparation, just a little more lube and a quick rub of fingers to ensure the muscles had stayed relaxed.

He lowered his hips then, taking Marluxia inside him with a soft moan, echoed by Marluxia's louder one. Marluxia wasn't the most vocal in bed, part of the reason Even enjoyed tying him up. He tended to be more open to being verbal when he was bound.

\----

A few slow rocks of the hips, then Even began moving in earnest. He kept moving as he reached for the other item on the bedside table - a collar of soft leather, with a leash attached. "Lift your head." When Marluxia didn't, Even snarled and grabbed a fistful of hair to move Marluxia's head, then slipped the collar on and attached the leash, giving a gentler tug. "When I give you an order, I expect it obeyed. Understood?"

Marluxia only nodded, squirming again. "Please, Even, I... I need the blindfold off."

Even thought of denying him, but he knew Marluxia didn't like his vision obstructed. This was all as much about trust as enjoyment. He removed the blindfold and let it hang over the bedhead for now, leaning down for a slow, deep kiss, matching it with the movements of his hips and smiling when Marluxia moaned into his mouth. Perfect. For good measure, he gave a gentle tug on the leash, silent signal that Marluxia could start moving his own hips.

Marluxia didn't disappoint, quickly settling into a rhythm counter to Even's - every upward thrust of his hips was timed for when Even was lowering his, and shifting until Even's eyes widened and his body tensed. There it was. Marluxia smiled breathlessly up at him, fingers clenching as he fought the urge to break free of the bonds. He could do it with minimal effort but he didn't want to do that. Even had given him a command, and Marluxia would obey.

There was plenty of incentive to obey, too. Every time Marluxia thrusted his hips up at the right angle, Even gave a little tug on the leash, sending a thrill through Marluxia's body. He strained upwards, sighing in relief when Even got the message and kissed him again, swiping his tongue along Marluxia's lower lip before nudging it into his mouth with a soft, almost playful sound, stilling his hips to enjoy Marluxia's thrusts for a time.

Marluxia's hips jerked and he moaned, the sound pained. His body was trying to cum, convinced that this thrust, this thrust, no _this thrust_ , would be enough but the ring was stopping it, leaving his body aching and tingling. Hearts but it felt good. He did love it when Even took charge like this. "Even... Even, _move_ , it's starting to hurt..."

Even tugged the leash again but did as asked, and Marluxia let his head roll back as he moaned. He wanted to watch Even but he couldn't, he could only move with him and drown in the pleasure. At the beginning, the scientist had only responded to Marluxia's actions, but now he was just as demanding and right now, Marluxia was thankful for the ring or he would have been cumming already, with the way Even rode him.

He needed to touch. Marluxia pulled at the bindings but a stern look from Even made him pause, the unexpected flush of heat through his body shocking and arousing all at once. Even rarely looked at him like that and _god_ was it hot. Marluxia's brows furrowed and he bit his lip, fighting back another urge to orgasm. The ring would stop it again and the constricting band was starting to hurt, pain fighting pleasure for control as a sweat broke out over his body. "Even... _Even_ , don't stop, please don't _arrêter, continuer, Je te aime, Je te aime, ne vous arrêtez pas _\--"

"Why would I stop?" Even panted, straightening to grind his hips down, his own head falling back and Marluxia wanted so _badly_ to be able to reach and yank Even's head back further by the ends of his hair. Even must have noticed that flicker because is own eyes, hazed as they were, glanced to the other's wrists. "Soon," he added, grinding down again and clenching hard around the other's erection, forcing a choked moan from both of them.

A little more...

Even shuddered, pulling at the leash again, harder this time so Marluxia would pay attention and _move_ and there, there were the hard thrusts he needed, the release hard and fast and _wonderful_ , leaving Even panting heavily as he tipped his head back again, staring up at the ceiling as he kept moving his hips in gentle, rolling motions for Marluxia's benefit. The soft whimpers registered only dimly, and it was only when he realised the sounds were Marluxia's that he moved, lifting himself off and leaning over to unbind his wrists.

Marluxia's hands were at his shoulders and flipping them, pinning Even down and shuddering as his erection rubbed the other's thigh. "Sensitive?" Even asked, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Marluxia's hair, thumb tracing along the outer shell of his ear. He wrapped his legs around Marluxia's hips, ignoring the sticky sensation of sweat and fluid smearing between their bodies as he tugged Marluxia's hips against his own. "Take the ring off." He spread his legs further so Marluxia wouldn't need to fumble too much, watching with a lazy, sated expression. Now that he'd had the rougher ride he wanted, he didn't mind swapping again. That was usually the way this arrangement worked. He did reach up to wrap the leash around his hand again, giving a gentle tug. "Ring off. Now." The more commanding tone seemed to get through and Marluxia finally took the ring off, tossing it aside and gripping Even's hips, entering him with a slow, gentle thrust. Desperate as he was, he knew not to rush for a few minutes while Even recovered.

Until then, Marluxia kissed him again, humming happily when he felt Even's arms around his back, cool fingers in his hair and sliding down his back. "Here," Even mumbled, gripping his ass and applying light pressure, guiding Marluxia to thrust slowly. It ached, but it was a bearable pain and he knew the friction would help. A low sound of approval was the only response, but Marluxia did shift his arms, bracing a hand on the bed, other hand burying into Even's hair and gripping the back of his head, guiding the kiss.

This... was so much better. No arguing, no tension, just the two of them together.

Marluxia was starting to move faster now but Even's hand stayed right where it was because, as perverted as it might be, he was enjoying the subtle shift of firm muscles under his palm too much to let go. He knew Marluxia didn't mind. "I love you."

" _Je te aime aussi , mon perce-neige_."

It still hurt to move, but Marluxia's movements lacked their usual smoothness. Even spread his legs wider, resting his calves along the backs of Marluxia's thighs to draw him deeper inside. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, sucking at Marluxia's lower lip. "Stop holding back. I'm not going to get hard again for at least half an hour." His thumb stroked along Marluxia's cheek. " _Ce est __bien_. _L_ _âcher_." An involuntary shiver ran through him as Marluxia's hips jerked and he felt the other fill him, felt the teeth snag into his lip.

Marluxia shuddered and collapsed on top of him, panting and sweating again, but Even didn't mind. He stroked Marluxia's back, fingertips trailing along his spine as he closed his eyes. They could rest, then clean off once they had the will to move again.

It was finally starting to feel like a honeymoon.

 

* * *

 

 

When Aeleus rang to inform them that all was well, Even and Marluxia decided to stay an extra day. The morning was spent sleeping in and snuggling, Even leaning back against the headboard, Marluxia leaning back against his chest and tipping his head back to press fleeting kisses to Even's chin while the blond read the book in Marluxia's lap. It wasn't the most comfortable position for either of them, but none of them were going to move.

"What are you reading?"

"Why don't you stop slobbering on my chin and look?" Even asked, turning the page and kissing Marluxia's forehead. "It is a book about the growth rates of children in the womb."

"Oh." Marluxia shifted so he could read too. "Is everything alright with the incubation machine?"

"Yes. I made sure to leave the instructions for it before we left. It has a timer and it automatically monitors the proper vitamin and growth levels. There is also a stasis setting that can be activated if it needs to be."

"... I assume all of this is... good?"

"Yes. That all means it can be easily checked, and each day a report is printed out to keep track of her growth."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, a girl. ... Do you have any idea of names? I kept meaning to ask, but never got around to it."

They were silent for a while, thinking. Marluxia was the first to break the silence, saying, "Ashe. Evelynne. Cendre. Cherry. Violet. Bloom."

Even raised a brow. Plant names and... he wasn't sure what the other ones meant, if anything. "Did you say 'Evelynne'?"

"Yes." Marluxia hummed and snuggled back. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I..." Even frowned. "No. But isn't it egotistical to name our child after us?"

Marluxia smirked. "You wouldn't be mentioning it if we were using something similar to my name. But what was your suggestion?"

Even cleared his throat. "I don't know about using Evelynne for a first name, maybe a middle. But... Renata. Renata Evelynne Beauchêne."

"You don't want her to have your last name?"

"... If all goes well with... with Renn, then... maybe we can attempt a second child, and they can have my last name."

Marluxia looked up at him again. "You would be willing to have two children?"

Even bit his lip. "I wanted to wait a few years first. You know I never had any aspirations towards marriage or a family. I have no idea what kind of parent I would be. I wanted to figure all of that out before a second child."

Marluxia nodded. "I can wait." He smiled, kissing Even's chin again. "I love you. And I will love Renn just as much, and however many children we have."

"Don't get your hopes up on a herd." Even shut the book and wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist, chin resting on his head. "Two is my preferred number and three is the absolute highest I am willing to go. I don't want my children mistaking their father for their grandfather."

"So long as we agree not to introduce me as their mother, we have an agreement."

"Agreed."


End file.
